


Odds and Ends

by Maggiemaye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses, snippets, snapshots of modern Kiliel. Ratings will vary, but they probably won't exceed T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! If you follow me on Tumblr you might have seen these floating around, but I thought I'd post them here as well :) I hope you enjoy these little marshmallows! You can also find me at fatesofstarlight@tumblr.com if you like. A good portion of my blog is flailing about Kiliel, and I do take prompts from time to time :)

Country club Tauriel looks very different than Kili’s ever seen her at school, with her visor and tiny golf skirt. She is all legs and freckles, and Kili can’t stop looking over at her. He knows he looks scruffy and homeless next to her, and that he had raised a few eyebrows in the clubhouse that morning when he’d walked in with her family. But he can take one for the team; she had embraced his world over Christmas, after all, and now it’s only fair for him to do the same.

They had escaped her family hours ago and made their way to the back nine, where they are currently scoping out the pond (the  _water hazard_ , Kili thought with a mental eye roll) on the sixteenth hole. A flock of ducks is swimming in peaceful circles; Tauriel stares at them, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“Okay,” says Kili, squeezing her pale, knobby knee. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing all the way over here?”

Tauriel just holds up a finger and reaches for her bag. Digging beneath the clubs, she finally emerges with two marshmallow shooters and an impish smile. Kili laughs out loud and turns back to the unsuspecting ducks, everything suddenly clear.

“So this is what rich people do on their downtime.”

“Not really.” Tauriel looks aside at him, holding out one of the shooters as an invitation. “But it’s more fun than golf.”

He launches his marshmallow just a moment before Tauriel does, and they both splash into the pond right in the middle of the circle of ducks. There is a flurry of ruffled feathers, a disgruntled quack or two, and then they promptly start fighting over who gets to eat the stale marshmallows. Kili snickers at how quickly they resume their circle formation, swimming as if they’d never been disturbed.

“They really don’t seem all that shocked to see marshmallow projectiles flying at them.”

“Yeah, well.” Tauriel looks almost sheepish as she takes aim again. “We go way back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envision this in the same verse as my Christmas fic, If Only In My Dreams, if you'd like a little more context :)


	2. Twenty-One

At first Kili thought the tapping sound at his window was part of a dream. But he dragged his eyelids open and it just. Kept. Tapping.

“What the…?"

“Make it _stop,”_ Fili grumbled from the other side of the room

Kili grunted back and shuffled over to the window; what he saw lifted his mood instantly. Tauriel was barefoot in the grass outside his dorm, tossing what looked like tiny rocks up at the windowpane. Her roommate, Eowyn, was behind her, sitting cross-legged on the hood of her car. At Tauriel’s feet, Kili noticed with raised eyebrows, was a long-necked bottle. He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. So Tauriel had let loose on her twenty-first birthday after all.

Eventually she saw him peeking down at her.

“Kili!” she yelled, and he winced at her volume. The walls were thin, and Tauriel kept calling his name despite Eowyn’s halfhearted attempts to shush her.

“Kili, oh my God–”

“On it,” Kili assured his brother before hurrying out the door and down the stairs. When he got outside Tauriel’s face lit up like a star, and it was hard to be annoyed with her when she looked at him like that.

“You came down from your tower,” she said happily, swaying a bit.

“Uh. Yeah.” He looked down at his phone as she stepped toward him, wrapping long pale arms around his neck. “Did you know it’s two in the morning?”

“This couldn’t wait, apparently,” Eowyn chimed in. She and Kili exchanged a smirk where Tauriel couldn’t see.

“I’m being romantic!” she declared. “Like in that movie. Um…”

“Yeah, Taur, I know the one.” Kili tried desperately not to laugh.

“Why didn’t you come out with us?”

“Because I’m underage, remember?”

“Right,” she said after a lot of nodding. “Whoa. Dizzy.“

“You better get home,” he told her, stroking his hands up and down her back before letting go. “Get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Tauriel pouted as Eowyn began leading her back to the car.

“Wait!” she called, wriggling free of Eowyn’s guiding hands. In three strides she was back in front of Kili, taking his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his mouth. The smell of alcohol hit him like a brick wall, and their noses smashed together at a painful angle.

Kili came away beaming.

“Happy birthday,” Tauriel said, smiling down at him. “Or…no. That’s wrong.”

“It’s okay.” Kili kissed her one more time, because he could. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”


	3. Home Depot

“Tauriel, no. No way are we going with tapioca.”

“Why not?” She squints at the paint sample. It looks perfectly fine to her.

“Maybe I don’t want to think about gross pudding every time I walk in the door?” Kili runs a careless hand through his hair. He’s one of those annoying people who has no idea how good he looks. However, Tauriel’s finding him less attractive than usual at this very moment.

“Okay, well, what’s that in your hand?” she fires back, blushing a bit. He holds up his own paint sample, grinning like he actually can’t see anything wrong with it.

“It’s electric eel.”

“It’s bright green, Kili. We’ll go blind with that all over the living room.”

“Babe, come on,” he says, sidling up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Let’s not lose sight of what’s important here.”

“Which is?”

“We have our own place now, just us. No Fili leaving wet towels everywhere—“

 _“You_ do that,” Tauriel interrupts, thought she can’t resist leaning into his side a bit.

“—no Legolas taking up half the fridge with his food,” Kili goes on without missing a beat. He smiles up at her. “It’s just you and me now.”

Tauriel likes to think she’s a strong-willed person. But she knows she’s a goner the second she looks down at Kili’s face. Even after a year and a half of dating, she hasn’t quite learned to resist the puppy eyes yet.

 _“Fine,”_ she concedes, trying to look stern but finding it way too difficult. “I  _guess_ you can pick the kitchen color. But nothing too weird, I mean it.”

He holds up a vibrant sunset orange sample; the shade practically burns Tauriel’s retinas, and Kili’s giving her the smuggest grin she’s ever seen.

“Define ‘weird.’”


	4. Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by helia a couple months ago, so thank her for this fluffiness! :)

The instant he opened their shared apartment door, Kili felt like he was walking into a sauna.

“Why am I sweating?” he called, setting the groceries down and stripping off his hoodie.

“Because you just came in from outside,” Tauriel replied from the kitchen. She looked comfortable in long sleeves as she smiled at him.

“No, babe, it’s hot as—“ Kili stopped short as he checked the thermostat in the hallway. It was set to 73 degrees; no wonder the apartment was like a tropical rain forest.

“Kili?”

“Just a sec.” He mashed the down arrow as many times as he felt he could get away with before joining her in the kitchen.

 *

Tauriel found herself shivering on the couch hours later, pressed up to Kili’s side as they watched a movie. She had already put on his discarded hoodie as well as two pairs of socks, but none of it seemed to be doing any good.

“Where are you going?” Kili said as she peeled herself away from him.

“To dig out some flannel pants or something. This is ridiculous.” She wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way down the hall. The thermostat caught her eye and she nearly choked. _67 degrees?_ _Who does that?_ she thought, making sure Kili was focused on the TV before frantically pressing the up arrow.

 *

The next morning Tauriel woke up to an empty bed. Kili had left for work already, and apparently he had bundled her in an extra blanket or two sometime during the night. Tauriel grinned as she threw the blanket pile to the side and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Out of curiosity, she glanced at the thermostat as she passed by. Her smile grew even wider; Kili had set it to 70 degrees before he’d left.  

She took her phone out and snapped a picture of the number, texting it to Kili with a question mark.

“Compromise,” was his simple reply. Tauriel texted him a smiley face and went to pour her coffee. When she picked up her phone again there was another text waiting.

“It’s the perfect solution. You wear my hoodie and I’ll walk around shirtless.”

Tauriel couldn’t argue with that logic.


End file.
